


cause you were all i ever longed for

by ASCELLAS



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui usually took initiative in the bedroom. Flannel was used to this, but had to admit that he wasn't fully prepared for their night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause you were all i ever longed for

**Author's Note:**

> i was too lazy to proofread this   
> sorry for this sinful mess

Kamui and Flannel fell into their room with a mess of roaming hands and sloppy kisses. Flannel pushed her up against their door as she locked it behind her. He pulled down her high collar before diving into the soft expanse of her neck. Kamui's fingers threaded in his mane while he nipped and sucked on her neck. His leg moved to go between her thighs as she lightly grinded down against him. Kamui let out a soft moan while he gently grabbed her breast. Flannel pulled her into a kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth. They pulled apart as Kamui wiped the strand of saliva between them. She slightly pulled back, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Bed. Now." She said as he shoved them near it.

Kamui pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. She straddled his waist as she worked on removing his shirt. Once his chest was bare, Kamui leaned down pressing soft kisses on his chest. She stopped at his pec before bringing her lips to his nipple. Kamui gently bit and ran her tongue across his nipple. Flannel arched up against her, letting out a soft growl. She grinned against his skin as she gave attention to the other side. 

Flannel reached behind to start unlacing her dress. After successfully removing the laces, he shimmed it off her before tossing it off to the side. Kamui leaned down, kissing his jawline as she began to remove his pants. The clothing joined the pile on the floor while they removed the remaining clothing. Kamui slid off his waist, leaning over to pull toys and lubrication from the draw. She set them down by Flannel's head before situationg herself between his legs.

"Are you sure about this?" Kamui asked. 

All Flannel could do was nod yes in response. Kamui grinned and grabbed the small bottle of lube. She ran her hand along his cock, giving it a couple tugs. It earned her a moan as she squirted a decent amount of lube on her fingers. Kamui spread his legs, instructing him to lift his hips up.

"If this hurts or you feel uncomfortable, let me know right away." She said, pressing a gentle kiss to his navel. 

Flannel acknowledged her words and gave her the okay to continue on. She spread the lube to evenly coat her fingers before pressing them against his entrance. Kamui slowly pushed one finger into him. Flannel inhaled sharply, adjusting to the new sensation. She immediately looked up at him to make sure he was still comfortable. He gave her the signal, letting her know it was fine. Kamui experimentally angled her finger while he got used to the feeling. Flannel gripped the bed sheet and let out a small moan. She took that as a good sign before inserting a second finger. Flannel's moan grew louder as Kamui began to thrust her fingers inside of him. She angled her fingers, trying to find the spot that would set him off. It took a few tries before Flannel's very loud growl let her know she has found it. Kamui brushed her fingers against it as Flannel writhed beneath her.

Kamui continued to gently work her fingers in and out of him while adding a third digit. She leaned down and gave a lick to his cock. Kamui held his waist down with her free hand as she took his dick into her mouth. Flannel covered his mouth as he loudly moaned. Kamui bobbed her head up and down, give a rough suck on the tip. She removed her hand him from his hip.

Kamui moved her hand down to grasp his testicles and gently fondled them. Flannel tried to keep his moans down while Kamui stimulated him. His hips instinctively bucked up in her mouth. Kamui pulled her mouth from his cock, focusing her attention back to his ass. She could tell he was close to his release so she pulled her fingers from him. Flannel whined at the loss but anticipated at what was to come.

Kamui reached up to grab the harness and polished dildo. She pressed her lips roughly against him as their mouths locked together. Flannel let out moans and pants against her mouth while she bit his lower lip. Kamui pulled away and worked on getting herself ready. She easily put the harness on, buckling it where it needed to be. Then, she grabbed the phallic object and latched it on. Kamui adjusted her position, looking down at her husband. She stroked his face and gently scratched beneath his ear.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

He nodded in reply before Kamui slowly began to push inside of him. Flannel's hands moved to wrap around her back. His nails dug into her back as he ached his back to meet with the slow push. Her name rolled off his tongue in soft whispers and moans. Kamui was completely inside of him as she waited for him to get adjusted. Flannel let out a few sharp breaths before feeling comfortable enough to let her continue. Giving her the sign, Kamui slowly pulled out before thrusting back in him. Flannel scratched down her back, whimpering with each thrust. Kamui grabbed his leg to put around his waist, angling her thrusts deeper in. Flannel buried his face in the crook of her neck. He bit her skin with each thrust, moaning between each bite. 

"Kamui." He panted out, "Please."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"T-t-touch me." Flannel stuttered out.

"And where should I, my love?" Kamui replied with a teasing tone. Flannel looked at her with his flushed cheeks reddening more.

"Don't make me say it!" He huffed out.

Kamui laughed and pressed her lips to his. Flannel groaned at their banter before quickly getting lost back to the feeling. Kamui reached between them, giving his cock a few swift tugs. Her husband squirmed beneath her, feeling an overwhelming amount of pleasure. She ran her thumb over the tip a few times, spreading the drops of precum. Kamui quickened her thrusts as Flannel became a moaning mess underneath her. She continued to work her hand on his cock, giving him rough tugs and rubs. Kamui kept her mouth over his, exploring his mouth with her tongue and silencing any moans coming from him. She thrusted into Flannel a few more times until he arched his body against hers.

"Oh Gods. Kamui. Kamui. Kamui. I'm coming." He chanted out.

Kamui felt his nails dig even deeper into her back. Flannel let out a loud, guttural moan as his released neared. She thrusted him into a few more times until his orgasm washed over him. A loud howl left his throat as his seed coated his stomach and parts of Kamui. She stayed in him till his whimpers died down and his grip loosened. Once he did, Kamui was able to take off the harness and toss it off to the side of the bed.

Kamui collapsed on top of him, not minding the mess between them. She grabbed his hand to lace their fingers together as she rested her on his chest. His breathing slowed while he came to his sense. He wrapped his arms around her, taking note on the amount of bites covering her neck. Flannel looked down at his very tired Kamui and gently stroked her back. He frowned once taking note of the wetness on her back, fearing it was blood. 

"Hmm don't worry about it, dear. It's not the worst that we've done." Kamui said. Flannel's ears flattened against his head.

"Still." He muttered, "Don't you want to finish too?" Kamui smiled at him, pressing a kiss at the base of his throat.

"I'm fine for now." She replied, "But you know, maybe after a wash I wouldn't mind for round two."

Flannel grinned and challenged her to a race to the wash room.


End file.
